


A Taste of Elmo's World

by myheadislostintheclouds



Category: Homestuck, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Elmo - Freeform, Elmo's World, Help, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, Out of Character, Smut, Vore, and i apologize, and its a nice one, because im not exaactly sure how to write in character for this, but i am here now, i am writing this because my friend wanted to know if a fic like this existed, i assume no one had the mental instability and lack of self control it takes to write this, i do actually write better things, i do not know how sex works, i don't know how i survived writing this, i have one other story here, if you are looking for a good fic look elsewhere, im going to hell, im so sorry, im so tired, it didn't, oops typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadislostintheclouds/pseuds/myheadislostintheclouds
Summary: he never knew he would find someone this perfect, someone who knew just what he needed





	A Taste of Elmo's World

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i am doing this, why are you reading this?

Waking up has never been Cronus Ampora's favorite part of the day. The sun gets in his eyes, and his hair is a mess, and he just altogether feels not right. Today was different though. He woke up before his alarm went off, his hair was just as perfect as it had been the night before, and he felt content and happy. That should have alarmed him. 

He yawns. Purely out of habit, due to the fact that he seemed to have gotten a great sleep tonight, which is rare, to say the least. Hopping out of bed and slipping on his pink bunny slippers, that he insists he only wears because they were a gift from a friend, he heads to the kitchen to get breakfast. 

He grabs the pancake mix from the cupboard and finds that there is just enough left for today. Quickly making a mental note to buy more mix later, he starts making the pancakes. Shockingly, they come out great. Not even one burned, which is something he has come to expect at this point whenever he cooks. Maybe the universe has finally decided to give him a break from shit. 

After washing his plate he goes to brush his teeth and finish getting ready. By the time he is done and leaves, he realizes he is 10 minutes ahead of schedule and decides to leisurely walk to work, rather than running out the door with his half-eaten breakfast hanging out of his mouth like some anime character. He is actually excited to head in for once in his life.

Walking in the front door he sees the receptionist staring at him, with a slightly shocked smile on her face. "Wow! You're actually here early for once Cronus, did someone set your clocks ahead?" she teases. "Haha, very funny. No, no one set my clocks ahead, I guess I'm just having a lucky day." He responds, rolling his eyes. "Well, I hope your luck stays, because the boss is in today, and he seems to be in a mood." "Really? The first time he comes in, and he's in a mood. There goes my good day." His good mood seemingly leaving him as quickly as it came. "Well, I wouldn't count on that," an odd look gleaming in her eyes, "things may just turn out for the best." He shrugs and continues walking.

"Staff, the boss wants all of you to join him one on one for a meeting in his office, each person will call in the next." One of the higher ups announces. "He would like to see Mr. Dell first." He walks out, Mr. Dell following. Cronus feels the anxiety pooling into him. _"What is this about"_ , he wonders to himself. Mr.Dell comes out, looking pale and nervous, he announces who the boss would like to see next and walks to his desk. Sighing, he grabs his shit and leaves. Seeing that only makes Cronus grow more and more nervous. The next worker comes out of the office, calling in the one to follow. He doesn't clear his desk but looks just as shaken as the first man. More people come out of the office, and more go in, some leave, some stay. The anxiety grows. 

Finally, he hears his name. Everyone else has already gone home for the day, and the person who called him in net is already preparing to leave, so now he is alone with the new boss. It's not a comforting thought. Standing up with shaky legs he walks to the office. He knocks and opens the door after hearing a rough "come in" from within the room. As he enters he sees only the back of a chair facing him. "Hello, sir." He says, trying to cover the nerves in his voice. The man laughs, "Don't be so nervous Cronus, do sit down." He moves to sit, and the mysterious man continues to speak, "I've heard great things about you Cronus, you are well trained and take direction well." Cronus smiles despite himself "thank you, sir." He replies. The man laughs again, Cronus finds himself liking and hating the sound at the same time. "Please, don't call me sir, call me," he turns around in his chair, "Elmo."

Cronus breathes in deeply, he knew his new boss had a wonderful voice, but he never expected him to be so handsome. His red fur in contrast with his orange nose. He was like a walking, talking sex dream. The man, Elmo, must've known what he was thinking, smirking at his gawking. "Anyway Cronus, as I was saying, you have proved to be a real asset of our company, and I am glad that you are working here, your obedience to direction is wonderful, but I believe you can do even better." Cronus swallows. "Yes sir, uh Elmo I mean. I-uh-I can do better" Elmo stands up and walks around his desk, leaning against it in a subtly seductive manner. "Cronus, you have done nothing wrong, I just believe you have great potential within you. I can help you tap the potential if you so please." "Yes, I would like that Elmo sir." "Good, good. Now come here." Cronus obeys immediately, walking slowly to the spicy red hot thing he called a boss. "Now, if you want me to stop at any time let me know, and you can leave, ok?" "Ok, I will," Cronus promises, though he doubts he will have to ask him to stop, he himself likes some pretty freaky shit. "Take your pants off and bend over the desk." Elmo orders. As soon as he does so he feels his presence behind him, making his hair stand on edge, but like, in a good way. "There is that listening that I love," Elmo whispers huskily in his ear, "now, relax and enjoy." As soon as he says that he shoves his huge ass dick into Cronus, making him groan in pain and pleasure. "Look at you taking me so well, we are gonna have a lot of fun." He slowly starts pumping, letting Cronus fully enjoy just how fucking large he is. "Oh my goD" Cronus moans. "Why yes, I am God" Elmo responds, making Cronus freeze, "w-what?" Elmo chuckles. "Now, I wasn't planning on telling you, but I've taken a liking to you, so I decided why not. Do you want a taste of what my power can do?" He asked Cronus. "Yes, please Elmo" "Alright, you asked for it," Elmo says darkly, forcing Cronus to face him on the desk, all the while still fucking into him mercilessly. "Now, keep looking at me." As always, Cronus obeys, watching in horny fascination as Elmo unhinges his jaw like a goddamn snake or something. His mouth gets closer ad=nd closer until soon enough, his whole head is enveloped in the darkness of Elmo's mouth. It's the best thing Cronus has ever felt. Soon after his head, Elmo vacuums up his shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes. Cronus is suspended in a dark nothingness and feels nothing but a pleasure he has never felt before. He hears a voice, no scratch that, THE voice, Elmo, speaking to him from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "This is what you wanted, to see what my power holds" and just like that, the darkness is all of a sudden swarmed with a light, the most beautiful light Cronus had ever seen, it was then when he came, harder than ever before, so hard that his fucking dick fell off. "Did you enjoy that Cronus? Because I certainly did." Cronus nods, feeling tired all of a sudden. Elmo speaks again "I knew you had potential." Cronus smiles, his luck certainly stayed. _"What a good day"_ , he thinks to himself, before drifting off to sleep, still inside wherever the fuck Elmo's mouth leads to. He was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret writing this
> 
> please check out my other story here on ao3, it's actually good  
> if you have something you want me to write, serious or otherwise, send me an ask or a message on my tumblr https://myheadislostintheclouds.tumblr.com and i may write it for you eventually


End file.
